


Just a little wait

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [65]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Eve spent in a bar, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: It’s Christmas eve and what better place to spend it than at a bar?





	Just a little wait

Sounds of those pushing past him, the chattering girls and the quiet auguring of men off to the side, phones going off as the snow slowly fell. Snowflakes, large and small, decorated the air before falling to the ground, barely sticking before melting. Everything was ignored as he made his way away from the train station and down the street. It was the day before a holiday that was observed here, though it wasn’t as big as it was in the west and he wanted to spend the next few hours in a place that he had come to enjoy.

Knowing the route by heart, pausing at the street corner before crossing, the shop that he frequented didn’t have the normal signs that others may have. No colorful lights, no one standing outside to encourage those to enter. No, all it had was a simple sign hanging by two chains over the door that simple stated the name. Which, if someone were to know the language, would translate to “Simply Hidden”. The meaning, he kept to himself, though he knew the owner was making a play of everything. Up the steps that lead to the door, raised above street level before opening the door, catching a faint whiff of cigarettes and the rich smell of cinnamon, not over power. Just the right amount.

Stepping inside, letting the door close silently behind him, it took him a minute for his eyes to focus, catching those that sat at various tables around the room. The few that looked up, looking as though they were expecting someone they were waiting for before looking down and away in disappointment. The faint curl of his lips as he caught the stare of the bartender. The surprise before the heavyweight tried pretend he wasn’t interested.

“So, you’re back again?” The forced nonchalant look as the bartender tried to cover up the slip he made.

And he could only laugh.

“Yes. I just can’t stay away,” slipping his jacket off and hanging it on the back of the bar chair before taking a seat, “you should know it by now.” Giving him a smile, watching as blue eyes looked away from his.

“The original, I suppose?”

“Yes. It seems I have to wait a while, since the person I’m waiting for is working right now.”

A smirk shot him, watching as the bartender pulled out three bottles, mixing the drink that he always ordered while he was there. Soon, the slight of hand, the show and the pour. He watched as the uniformed blond pushed the cocktail glass towards him. Taking a sip, looking over the rim and the look of approval that Yonekuni gave him and the coloring of cheeks when he licked his lips, catching the straying droplet at the corner of his lips.

“Because, I wouldn’t have thought you’d force yourself to work on Christmas Eve, Yonekuni. But, it doesn’t matter. I can wait.”

He gave his lover a look and took another sip. He had over the disappointment when he learned that one of Yonekuni’s employee’s had requested the day off, to the point of begging before taking off.

“I can wait. Because I want to give you your gift in person. Though, it can’t be given in public.” Laughing quietly to himself at the startled look, he enjoyed and watched as Yonekuni continued to work, waiting for the next shift, nursing his drink slowly.


End file.
